Crazy in Love
by Fiorella-00
Summary: The love is the most beatiful and cruel feeling, that the pain and pleasure became one. (crappy summary) Seme!Male!reader x Uke!Levi
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: A very bad english, with multiple errors (sorry)**

 **Crazy in love**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **(Male-name-reader) P.O.V**

In my opinion it should be working, I have no idea I'm just a boy of 22, who observes the ass of his boss while working (better omit that part), and I work in the big company called "Survey Corps" which is specializes in all types of delivery, and as my boss called "Levi Ackerman," the same, measuring 1.60 cm. and he has 21 years, but may be wondering: As a boy of 21 years, is the head of a large company? I have no idea, but when I came here, to work for this company and come to fall in love with my boss, but as someone as handsome and as many women at his feet managed to love a freak like me.

 **Third person**

-Mr. (y/ l.n) return to work- says Levi

-I'm coming -Responds (male reader).

-Come on, this is the third time the boss yells at you- says Isabel

-Isabel sorry, I'm distracted by other things-said (male reader) -

-Remember that all the company knows your "little" secret.- Says Farlan-

-Huh?! And why everyone know?- Says (male reader) somewhat astonished.

-You are very obvious know? Along with Auruo and that new girl (Petra) -says Isabel

-... -(Male reader) remains silent for the shame.

-In my opinion back to work or the shorty is possible to "kill" all of you -says Hanji-

-And (male reader) Levi wants to see you in his office within five minutes, do not be late, -says Mike

-So ... I'm going- says (male reader)

 **Levi's office:**

\- I can enter?- Said (male reader)

-Business and name - says Levi

-I'm (male reader) (y/ l.n) and I come 'because I was told that you wanted to see me. - Says (male reader)

-You can enter - Levi says

-And why do you called me?- Says (male reader) -

-Before saying anything take a seat - says Levi -

-Take a seat-

-I just came to warn you that tomorrow you and I are going to a business trip. Levi says

-Really!? So if I'm going I go head to my house to get my things. - says (male reader)

-Mr. (y / l.n) wait Levi - says touching the shoulder of (male reader)

-Huh?- Says (male reader)

-If you go with me, you are not going to be dressed like that. - Levi says

-But what's wrong with my clothes? Says (male reader)

-And you need a haircut. He says Levi taking a lock of hair (male reader) -

-But ... says (male reader)

-Come to my apartment, because I have some clothes in your size and also I cut your hair. Levi says

-... At your apartment?- Says (male reader) with a slight blush-

 **In the department of Levi:**

-Wow! Boss your apartament is so big and beautiful - said (male reader)

-If you want you can call me, "Levi" - says Levi

-Ok Levi~!- says (male reader) -

-And come here please. -Levi says

Levi? Wait no! - shouts (male reader) because Levi he began to cut his hair

 **After a few cuts and tears:**

In my opinion it looks better that way,- says Levi

-My...my hair -cries (malereader)

-Don't cry brat –said Levi giving a mirror to (male reader)

-Wow! It looks amazing, -thank Levi says (male reader)

-Ok , take this and go change because right now we go. - Levi says giving clothes (male reader) -

 _Levi suddenly was very good to me.-(male reader) tells himself._  
 **  
TIME SKIP:**

-Levi-senpai~ This is going to end soon?, because I'm tired~ - says (male reader) -

\- (malereader)! Show some education and pacience , we are with very important bussiness people of the most powerful companies in the world - says Levi

-Ok Levi - says (male reader) -

 **(Male reader) P.O.V**

 _We spend our time in the first two weeks were just meetings and more meetings, they were just really boring. But in the third and fourth week (weeks where the meetings are over) we decided to go to several places to parks, cafeterias, etc, in my opinion I think Levi liked my company, laughed at a jokes that I said, smiling at the stupid thinks that I do, things that Levi believed that he could not express, but now ;we come to Japan, I think that Levi, will be like that around me?_

-(Male reader) do you want to go to a party with me? -says Levi

-Yeah! Of course Levi~! - I tell him-

I **n the party:**

-And so... do you like that bussiness trip?- Farlan said to me

-Yes... I like it - I reply

-And you loved being with the shorty? - said Isabel

-I loved It - I said

-Guys come and see this, Levi is drunk, and now is acting very stupid and cursing everyone - said Hanji

-Who the hell do you think you are! - shout Levi

-Boss you need to go home - says Erd

-You are very drunk - says Gunther

-No, I want (male reader)to take me home, - says Levi

-Ok... Levi I going to take you home - I said

-Take these - says Levi giving me the keys

-So goodbye guys,see you tomorrow - I said

\- Ha~ Goodbye~! Everyone~ - shout playfully Levi

 **In the department of Levi:**

-We arrived - I said to Levi

-You can take me to the bathroom - said sotfly Levi-

-Ok Levi - I said when I was taking Levi to the bathroom -

-(Male reader) I think I'm going to throw up - Levi says while he start puking-

-Levi, let me clean your face –I said while I was cleaning his face-

-Now you can... takeme to my ...room~ - said Levi

-Ok Levi ( _So...this is the soft and cute side of Levi?_ ) - I said when I take Levi in bridal style to his room

\- You... know something~? - Levi says

-What? - I said

-But you promise me that you're not going to tell Levi~ - Levi says smiling

-Ok - I said

-Levi likes so much, so much (male reader)-chan~ -said Levi

-... –I stay in silent-

-Levi would like to kiss (male reader) - Levi start kissing (male reader)

-Levi ... –And I started kissing roughly Levi-

-Ahh ~ -moan Levi closing his eyes with a bit of saliva in his lips

-Levi sorry, but I must go- I say separating from the kiss and cleaning Levi drool

\- Please stay here, sleep with me- Levi says hugging my waist

\- Ok Levi good night giving a kiss on the forehead to Levi and hugging him-

Nyah~ Good night~ - said Levi, while he start hugging me too-

 **The next day:**

-And what about yesterday? Says Isabel

-The best, you should have seen Levi - I said

Wait!? Do you two did "that" or what? - Says Isabel

-No! ( _someday... someday )_ -I said

-You little pervert! - said Isabel

-(Male reader) you can give these papers to Levi? - said Erwin-

-Ok - I said while I was taking the papers

 **In the office:  
**  
\- ... _I must tell you something Levi_ \- says Petra's voice?!

I just open the the door and...

-I love you Levi ... -says Petra giving a kiss to Levi

-No this can't be happennig - I drop the papers

It hurts,it hurts very much, I hate this sensation, why, why!? - I start crying-

Levi Why? - I said leaving the edification

 **Levi P.O.V  
**  
-Petra had kissed me, I have no idea as to reject it because I love (male reader) not to Petra.-

-Levi ... do you love me? - Says Petra  
-Petra Sorry, but I don't love you; I love you to someone else. -I say

-Ok - says she leaving the office-

-Then I realize that in the floor are some papers (male reader) was to give me.-

(malereader)! Where are you going?! -shout Farlan

-(Male reader)?! I say

Hange what happenned here? Why (male reader) leave? - I said

Levi...I don't know... he just go, he was crying - said Hanji -

-(Male reader)... - I said-

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: A very bad English / If you don't like yaoi or lemon just don't read it.**

 **Warning 2: Lemon and yaoi incoming.**

 **Crazy in Love**

 **Chapter 2:**

The day when (male reader) leave, the days of Levi become so gray without the dork who always make him smile, who doesn't fell in love with these (c/o) eyes full of happiness and that smile. But 1 month, 1 month! Since (male reader) left, without him Levi fell so empty so broken and so alone. But in the reality (male reader) doesn't leave his work he only said to Erwin that he would be out of the country for a month , so he would come here in anytime, just for Levi (male reader) left him "forever".

-One month… Since you left –said Levi sited in his bed-

-One month –said (male reader) opening the doors of the "Survey Corps".

-One fucking month since you left! –Said Levi starting to cry while he is drinking a glass of Ron-

-So… Here we go –said (male reader) walking in-

-(Male reader)! –said Isabel hugging (male reader)

-Isabel –said (male reader)

-Ah! Hi (male reader) –said Farlan in a friendly tone-

-Idiot why did you left! –Said Isabel-

-For a few things –said (male reader)

-Hey (male reader) you come back! –Said Hanji-

-Hey Hanji! –said (male reader)

-I can talk with you later? –Said Hanji-

-Ok… Hanji –said (male reader)-

-See you soon –said Hanji leaving-

In the night:

-And why do you wanted to talk with me? –Said male reader-

-I just need to say some important things to you –said Hanji-

-And they are… -said (male reader)-

-They are all about of Levi –said Hanji-

-What happen with him? –Said (male reader)-

-He is depressed since the day you left "without any reason", he is so alone without you (male reader) –said Hanji-

-But Petra and Levi, they are not… -said (male reader) being cutted of by Hanji-

-He rejected her , and she left the work, and never come back –said Hanji-

-So… Levi really missed me –said (male reader)

-Yeah… -said Hanji-

-Later that you tell me this, make me think, where is Levi? –Said (male reader)-

-He didn't go to work since the last week, but if you want I can take you to his apartment –said Hanji-

-You can? –Said (male reader)-

-Yes of course –said Hanji-

-So… we can go now? –Said (male reader)-

 **In the apartment of Levi (or outside of his apartment)**

-So… See you soon (male reader) - said Hanji-

-Thanks Hanji –said (male reader)  
 **  
(Male reader) P.O.V**

Later I just decide to the door but Levi didn't respond, so I remember that I have a pair of extra keys that Levi gave me to me.

-Open the door- Hello?

But this is a mess, Levi would never leave his house like a mess like a, in the room are clothes, papers, dust and beer bottles and they are all in the floor, when I apologize with Levi, he and I would clean the apartment.

But are my toughs are omitted when I hear a moan that comes from Levi room.

- _Ngyahh~_

Only for curiosity I decide to put my ear in the room door for a moment.

 _-Nngh! ~ Ah~_

-Wait that is Levi? –I said to myself-

 _-Ah~ Nngh! ~ (MALEREADER)! ~_

-Wait… Levi said my name?! –I said to myself, without noticing the big blush on my face-

So I decide to enter to his room just for finding the image of Levi with a hand in his member and the other pushing 2 fingers into his ass, I just feel that my pants get more uncomfortable in my hips, before he notice that I enter his cheeks where in a pink tone and a thick layer of sweat in his delicate skin. But after that he nticed me and pulled out his fingers and stop touching his member.

-(Male reader)~ Why… why are you here? –said Levi curling up like a ball-

-I just came here to see you Levi –I said sitting on the bed-

-Did you know that I feel so alone without you? –Said Levi starting to cry-

-I just feel bad about that, I leave... because Petra, and… I was jealous –I said while I was cleaning his tears from his face-

-I rejected her, because… I….I LOVE YOU! – Shout Levi -

-I… I love you too Levi –I said giving a hug to Levi-

-You can forgive me? –We said at the same time-

-Of course –I said-

-Yes… -Levi said blushing-

But Levi, you know something –I said to Levi grabbing his face by his chin-

-… -Levi was in silent blushing a lot-

-I just wanted to be in this moment like that since I enter here, I love you Levi, I just want fuck you so hard that you can't walk the next day –I said whispering in the ear to Levi-

- _(Male reader)~_ -moan Levi-

 **LEMON + Third person**

Later (male reader) start taking of his clothes showing his slim body (compared to Levi he is just a stick), but later (male reader) start to kiss roughly Levi, he lick his inferior lips if Levi want his tongue inside but he didn't allow, so (male reader) pinch Levi's ass making him gasp, so this was the perfect moment to (male reader) to discover this wet cavern, Levi just moan in pleasure.

- _Ah~ (male reader)~_ -moan Levi-

-Yes Levi? –said (male reader)

-Please... just fuck me! –Said Levi-

-Levi don't be so fast –said (male reader)

(male reader) decide to bite the neck of Levi searching his sweet spot, but he was doing other thing he was touching all Levi's body with the other hand, Levi shiver with the contact of his new lover, he just grab Levi's ass and squeeze it!

 _-Ah~_ -moan Levi-

-You know that you have a perfect ass~ –purred (male reader)

 _-Don't… don't tease me~_ -said Levi-

-Do you want to start Levi? –said (male reader) putting Levi on (male reader) hips.

 _-Ah~ yes~_ -moan Levi feeling the contact of the erected member in his hole-

-So…ah~ -said and moan (male reader) while he was entering slowly-

 _-Ahh~ Nnyah~!_ -shout Levi in pleasure-

-So I can move? –said (male reader)

- _Yes~ ahh~ you… can~_ –said Levi-

(Male reader) start moving slowly only because was (male reader) and Levi first night  
but later feel the thigh of Levi interior

 _-Ah~ Levi you are so thigh~_ -moan (male reader)

\- _Nngh~ You… ca...n tr..ust me fas..ter?_ –stutter Levi-

(male reader) start trusting more faster, Levi was moaning, he was a mess, a hot mess, but later in all the room can be heard the large moan of Levi, because (male reader) hit Levi sweet point.

- _Nyahg~! Ahh~ More...more!~_ -moan Levi-

So (male reader) decide to abuse that point; Levi was on the "Cloud 9", but later (male reader ) feel a strange feeling he was about to come.

- _Levi… I'm going to come ah~_ -said (male reader) coming inside of Levi-

- _Me..me too...Nghah~!_ -moan Levi because he came, and because (male reader) came inside of him –

-Sorry Levi , I came inside –said (male reader) cuddling Levi-

-I doesn't matter; the only thing that matter is that you are with me –said Levi hugging (male reader)-

-So… I love you Levi, goodnight –said (male reader-

-I love you too –said Levi –

 **Bonus:**

The rumors that Levi and (male reader) were dating become when Isabel and Hanji come to Levi office.

- _The..re!~ (malereader)!~, fast..er!~_ -moan Levi

 _Levi~, you are so lewd, here in your office, nghn~_ -moan (male reader)-

 **And these two dorks think that the doors are "soundproof".**

(Male reader) You pervert –said Isabel blushing-

Omg! (Male reader) and Levi, I ship that –said Hanji blushing and with a nose blood.

The End.


End file.
